This invention relates to new basically substituted theophylline derivatives.
Klingler German Patent Specification No. 1,221,641 described the production of theophylline derivatives corresponding to the general formula ##STR2## in which T represents theophylline radical, Alk represents a straight or branched alkylene chain with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, R represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group and A represents a phenyl radical which is substituted once, twice or three times by hydroxyl, methoxy, alkyl, aralkyl or alkoxy alkyl groups with 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical or by chlorine or bromine atoms or once by a methylene dioxy group in the 3,4-position.
These compounds are said to have a bronchospasmolytic effect and to stimulate cardiac circulation.